<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be My Valentine? by MoonliteBlossom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883980">Be My Valentine?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonliteBlossom/pseuds/MoonliteBlossom'>MoonliteBlossom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malisaac Oneshots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accident, Alternate Universe, Deer, F/M, How Do I Tag, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonliteBlossom/pseuds/MoonliteBlossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, that's ironic." Stiles said looking towards the food court. </p><p>"What is?" Scott ask. Stiles turned Scott's head towards the food court. Scott smiled. He and Stiles turned towards Isaac. </p><p>"Oh, Isaac." Scott and Stiles said at the same time. </p><p>"First that's creepy as hell and two what?" Isaac said looking at them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isaac Lahey/Malia Tate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malisaac Oneshots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be My Valentine?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>first posted on Wattpad</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So what are you getting Isaac for valentine's day?"</p><p>"What are you on about Lydia.?" Malia gazed at the shelf full of scarfs.</p><p>"Oh please don't give me that. I know you like Isaac and I also happened to know he likes you." </p><p>Malia looked at Lydia. "Wait. He uh likes me?" Malia couldn't help but smile.</p><p>"Well duh. The whole group knows you two like each other, well except you two." Lydia picked up a light gray scarf. "Here get this for him." </p><p>"Um ok?"</p><p>....................................................................</p><p>"So valentine's day is tomorrow." Stiles said. </p><p>"Yeah, so what are you getting Malia?" Scott said. </p><p>"Malia?" Isaac said looking at some glass deer figurines. </p><p>"Don't give us that BS. We know you like her." </p><p>"She likes you too." Scott looked at Isaac.</p><p>"How do you know?" Isaac said raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"She's staying with me at the moment and Lydia comes over all the time." Stiles said and Scott chimed in. "And they like to talk about romance and stuff, well Malia not so much but Lydia yeah. </p><p>Isaac looked at them confused.</p><p>"Scott comes over every day and we listen to what they say." Stiles smiled.</p><p>"So she likes me?" Isaac smiled.</p><p>"She does." Scott said.</p><p>"Here get this for her." Stiles held up a glass figurine of a male and female deer. "This can be you and her." </p><p>"Yeah ok." </p><p>.....................................................................</p><p>"Well, that's ironic." Stiles said looking towards the food court. </p><p>"What is?" Scott ask. Stiles turned Scott's head towards the food court. Scott smiled. He and Stiles turned towards Isaac. </p><p>"Oh, Isaac." Scott and Stiles said at the same time. </p><p>"First that's creepy as hell and two what?" Isaac said looking at them. </p><p>"We have a surprise for you." They said in unison again. "Look towards the food court." </p><p>"Creepy as hell." Then he looked at the food court. "Crap crap crap crap." He turned around. "What is she doing here." </p><p>"Well since this is a mall, I'm guessing she's shopping. But that just a guess." Stiles said. </p><p>"Dick." Isaac said under his breath. "Come on, let's go say hi or something." The boys started heading towards the food court. </p><p>..................................................................</p><p>"What can I get you two lovely ladies today." The food guy ask.</p><p>"What are you getting." Lydia asks Malia.</p><p>Malia looked at the menu. "Um, a chicken burger with fries and a strawberry milkshake." She said to the guy.</p><p>"That sounds good, I'll have the same." Lydia said.</p><p>"Coming right up." The food guy smiled.</p><p>"Thanks." Malia said.</p><p>"Malia." Lydia said.</p><p>"Yeah." </p><p>"Scott &amp; Stiles are walking over here," Lydia paused. "with Isaac." </p><p>"What? Why is he here?" She looked at the boys. "No no no." They both turned around.</p><p>"Well, that's not very nice." Stiles said.</p><p>"Malia." Isaac said. "I wanted to uh ask you something." Isaac said rubbing the back of his neck. </p><p>The girls turned around.</p><p>"Um ok." Malia looked up at Isaac.</p><p>"Well, I was wondering if you would..." Isaac began.</p><p>"Here's your food. I'm Devin by the way and you are?" The food guy Devin said to Malia.</p><p>"Taken. She's taken." Isaac said getting in front of Malia. "Thanks for the food." He grabbed the tray. "Now leave." Devin left without saying another word. </p><p>"Here." He Isaac said giving Malia the tray. "I'll call you later." He then walked off. </p><p>"What was that about? Taken?" Malia asked. </p><p>"We have no idea." Scott said.</p><p>"Sure you don't." Lydia said in a sarcastic voice. </p><p>..................................................................</p><p>*Bbeep, bbeep.* Malia picked up her phone. </p><p>"Isaac?" </p><p>"Get dress and meet me at your door in 10." Isaac said over the phone.</p><p>"But it's 11 pm. We have school tomorrow." </p><p>Isaac sighed. "Mal just please. 10 minutes ok?"</p><p>"Ok." The line went dead. "Weird." Malia said. </p><p>.....................................................................</p><p>11:12pm<br/>
From: Isaac<br/>
Come outside.</p><p>Malia grabs her bag and walked outside towards Isaac's car. </p><p>"So what's with the late-night call?" Malia asked from the passenger side.</p><p>"It's a surprise." </p><p>**20 minutes later**</p><p>"What was with today at the mall with that guy." Malia looked at Isaac. </p><p>"I just didn't like how he was flirting with you." </p><p>"He wasn't flirting. He literally just ask for my name." </p><p>Isaac sighed. "Yes, he was Mal."</p><p>"Well even if he was why did it bother you. We're not together or anything." Malia looked back out the window. </p><p>Isaac' hands on the wheel tighten, He looked at Malia "Because Mal I," </p><p>"Isaac the deer!" Malia screamed.</p><p>Isaac looked back at the road and saw a deer. He tried turning to avoid the deer but lost control of the wheel and the car spun around. He quickly put his arms around Malia, trying to shed her from getting hurt. After about 4 spins the car came into contact with a metal post and stop.</p><p>"Mal are you ok?" Isaac asks with concern as he let go of her.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine. You?" Malia looked up at him. </p><p>"Fine, shoulder hurts a little from when I banged it but that's all." </p><p>"We should call Sheriff Stilinski." Malia said. </p><p>..................................................................</p><p>"So what exactly happened here?" Sheriff Stilinski asked. </p><p>"A deer came out of nowhere and Isaac tried to avoid it but that happened." She pointed towards the car. </p><p>"Well, at least you're both ok. I'll have Parish take you both to the hospital just in case." He then left both Malia and Isaac to go get Parish.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell him it was my fault?" Isaac looked down towards Malia. </p><p>Malia looked up at Isaac. "Because you made sure I was safe." She pulled him in for a hug.</p><p>"Ow, that hurts." Isaac said wincing.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry." Malia let go.</p><p>"No, it's fine." He hugs her again.</p><p>....................................................................</p><p>"Ok, Malia you seem to be just fine." The nurse smiled at Malia. "But Isaac you will need to have a sling for your arm just for about a week or until your able to move it without it hurting as much as now." The nurse help Isaac with the sling then left.</p><p>"So now we wait for someone to come get us?" Isaac asked.</p><p>"Yup." Malia said while sitting on the right side of Isaac. She put her head on his shoulder. Isaac laid his head on hers. </p><p>"Hey, Mal?" Isaac asked.</p><p>"Yeah." </p><p>"It's already 1 am, which means it's Valentine’s day, and I wanted to ask you this early but then this happened." He paused. "So um Malia would you uh be my valentine?" </p><p>Malia pulled away and looked Isaac in the eyes. "You um valentine?" She asked shyly.</p><p>"Yeah, early today I when I was at the mall and I got this glass figurine of a male and female deer for you." </p><p>"Really? I went to the mall to get you a light gray scarf." She laughs a little. "Oh and Isaac, I would love to be your valentine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>